Generally, a fan has been installed inside the computer housing to exhaust out the heat inside the housing generated by a plurality of elements such as CPU, Hard disk Drive etc. so as to reduce the temperature inside the housing. But when the fan is operating at high speed, noise will be generated. Thus, for controlling the speed of the fan, at least one temperature sensor is generally installed inside the computer housing to sense the temperature, and regulates the speed of the fan according to the temperature detected by the sensor.
Wherein, some computer manufacturers install a sensor near or on the CPU, for example but not limited to under the CPU so as conveniently to measure the temperature of the CPU. However, this way just measures the temperature that CPU is operating, but ignores the temperature raising due to the heat generated by other components for example but not limited to Hard disk Drive, CD-ROM Drive, or other electronic components. Thus, the temperature measuring will lose it's objective. For example, sometimes the temperature detected from the CPU is very high, but the temperature measured inside the housing is not, at this time, if increasing the speed of the fan so as to precede the heat dissipating of the computer system does not efficiently reduce the temperature inside the computer housing, and the noise that is generated with the fan operating at high speed will be greatly increased.
Some computer manufacturers also install a sensor inside the housing, for example but not limited to near the Hard disk Drive so as to conveniently measure the temperature while the computer is operating. However, this way still measures the temperature at a certain position inside the housing that the computer is operating, but ignores the temperature raising due to the heat generated by other components for example but not limited to CPU, CD-ROM Drive, or other electronic components. Thus, the temperature measuring will still lose it's objective. For example, sometimes the temperature detected from a certain position inside the housing is very high, but the temperature measured from the CPU is not, at this time, if increasing the speed of the fan so as to precede the heat dissipating of the computer system does not efficiently reduce the temperature inside the computer housing, and the noise that is generated with the fan operating at high speed will be greatly increased.
Therefore, it needs a method and apparatus for measuring the temperature of a computer system, wherein, a plurality of temperature sensors are respectively placed inside the housing of a computer system to detect the temperature inside and around the housing, and regulate the speed of a fan according to the temperature detected by these sensors so as to precede the heat dissipating of the computer system.